


More Than Adequate

by Skade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, Drabble, M/M, erwin is asexual in case anyone is confused, just some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skade/pseuds/Skade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gives Levi a custom dildo based on his dick. Fun ensues. A tiny, less than 500 word drabble based on this lovely fan art: http://eruriofficial.tumblr.com/post/135487231627/rikadoko-acewin-wants-levi-to-experience-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Adequate

Erwin finds him writhing on the bed, impaled deep and loving it. The plastic mold embeds itself in his depths as he pants, rolling his hips back. Erwin had given it to him, told him it was for the things he couldn't provide; Levi had scoffed. Erwin had already provided him with so much, and yet he still somehow felt inadequate. But Levi had taken the custom dildo anyway, grateful that Erwin cared enough for him to look after him so thoroughly. Levi had waited to use it though, embarrassment causing him to take it out of its box every night, stare at it for a few moments with blazing cheeks and ears, and put it back in the box before going to bed to meet debauched dreams. Now that it was inside him, however, he wished he hadn't left it alone. Thick and long, reaching places inside Levi he hadn't ever touched, places he couldn't even have imagined without this ridiculous piece of plastic, this model of his boyfriend's cock, this symbol of Erwin's affections. He felt as though he never wanted to take it out, wanted to fuck himself senseless on it forever; so when Erwin walked into their bedroom, letting out a soft gasp at the sight of him, a murmured, "oh, Levi...", he doesn't stop. He fucks himself relentlessly, pants heavily into the sheets trapped in his clutched fingers. Erwin circles the bed to where Levi's head lays buried in soft blankets, sitting and pulling him into his lap. Levi gasps for air, breath warm and damp against the inside of Erwin's thighs.

"Levi, you're so beautiful like this," Erwin whispers reverently. Levi moans weakly, and Erwin brushes sweat slicked hair off of Levi's forehead. When Levi meets his eyes, he sees the adoration in them.  
After that, coming doesn't take long. Levi fucks himself to the same rhythm Erwin uses to stroke his hair. When he comes, shaking in pleasure, he makes a mess all over the sheets. As he finally opens his eyes again, he's greeted with Erwin's smile, thoroughly pleased.

"You looked positively euphoric. Was it that good?" Erwin inquires. Levi nods groggily, pulling himself into Erwin's lap. He looks up expectantly for a kiss and Erwin obliges, pressing that precious smile to Levi's mouth. Straddling him, Levi could feel that Erwin isn't hard at all; Levi hadn't expected anything else, but somehow Erwin still expected his perceived inadequacy to repulse Levi. He attributed it to Erwin's past love life. Too many had lied about it, too many had left because of it. But it was part of Erwin, and Levi loved it all. Erwin was everything to him. And as Erwin kissed him, letting him fall into a hazy, love-filled bliss, Levi could not even begin to comprehend how Erwin could feel at all inadequate. Right here, he was giving Levi everything he needed, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting fanfic online i'm a little nervous. ~~Also, I don't know if the formatting is working with me right now, if this posts with no spaces between paragraphs, I am so sorry and I'll try to fix it. ~~~~~~Fixed it! c: This little drabble can also be found on my art + writing blog (skadedoodles.tumblr.com) and you can come chat about eruri with me on my fandom blog (artsploodgesandanime.tumblr.com)


End file.
